


Űrhajó

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru





	Űrhajó

Egy furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába, ahogy egy kissé elvesztem a gondolataimban. Hirtelen valami megállított elmélkedésemben, szemeim újra fókuszba kerültek a bambulásom után... És ez a hangulat... Hogyan is írhatnám le a legtalálóbban?

Remegtem. De már nem is tudtam mi okból... Féltem? Nevettem? Már magam sem értem... A hideg rázott, ahogy egy képzeletbeli széllökés mozgatta meg a helyiség állott levegőjét... 

Vagy ezt a légmozgást nem csak képzeltem?

Körbenéztem a teremben. Minden úgy volt, ahogy annak kellett lennie. Mégis nagyon furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába. Mintha figyelnének...

Mivel nem történt semmi, lassan elbambultam, ahogy újra elvesztem a gondolataimban.

A következő, amit észrevettem, az egy vakító zöldes fény volt. Felpattantam, és rohantam, hogy megnézzem mi lehetett az. Kint a csillagok lágyan derengtek az esti égbolton. Pásztáztam a környéket, míg meg nem akadt tekintetem egy másik személyen. 

Barna haja az égnek állt, mintha most szabadult volna az ágya fogságából, és szeme mogyoróbarnán csillogott. Alkatra igazán magas volt, sportos. Óvatosan elkezdtem megközelíteni. Lépteim nesztelenek voltak az esti szellőben. Legalábbis, amíg rá nem léptem egy botra, mely meg is adta magát, s egy hangos reccsenést követően összetört talpam alatt. Ideges lettem. Valamiért úgy éreztem, nem kellene felhívnom magamra a figyelmét... De már meg is tettem. Gyorsítottam a tempón, elgondolkozva azon, hogy nem az ellenkező irányba kellene-e futnom inkább...

– Üdv Földlakó – szólított meg, mellyel hatásosan állított meg. Teljesen ledermedtem. _Földlakó? Komolyan?_ Kevert érzések kavarogtak belsőmben.

_Mit tegyek?_

– Hali neked is – próbáltam lazára venni a figurát, mely most igazán nehéz volt. Meg is lett az eredménye. Furán nézett rám. – Hogy kerültél ide amúgy? 

– Lerobbant a járművem. 

– Ah, akkor az volt az a nagy fény. Én meg pedig mennyire megijedtem! – Nevettem el magam, annak ellenére, hogy minden érzékem azt súgta fussak olyan messzire, amennyire csak tudok. 

– Tudna adni egy kis kvartjálgumfuliont? – kérdezte faarccal, mellyel kontrasztott képeztek reménykedő szembogarai.

– Hogy mit? – Ilyenről még nem is hallottam... – Milyen járművel érkezett? Ez valami újfajta környezetkímélő autó? 

– Nem. Egy űrhajóval jöttem. – _Egy űrhajóval?!?_ Álmodom. Ez az egyetlen magyarázat. – Jöjjön, megmutatom. – Azzal elkezdett lépkedni, lassan távolodva tőlem. Valami ismeretlen indíttatásból követni kezdtem. Gyorsítottam, hogy ne maradjak le tőle. 

Kis gyaloglás után megállt. Én is megálltam. Szemem csak lassan fogadta be az előttem levő dolgot. Nem is tudtam mi az, sosem láttam még ilyet. Így, jobb híján hittem neki, hogy egy űrhajó. Na jó, megőrültem. Most tényleg azt hiszem, hogy egy űrhajó van előttem?

Sokkos bámulásomból egy kéz zökkentett ki a derekamon. Lenéztem rá. Majd szép lassan az arcába vezettem fel tekintetem.

– Te pont jó leszel – mondta mosolyogva. – Velem jössz. – Azzal nemes egyszerűséggel felkapott... 


End file.
